Dearest
by KuriYumegashi
Summary: Thanks Kikyou for the title! Chapter 4 up! First Yoji hits her with his car... Then she calls Omi by his true name Mamoru? Now they have a new mission about a spree of kidnapping and she's one of the victims? Who is this girl?
1. Meeting

Okay ya'll here's my third crossover story!! Yeah!!! Ha hah ha.  
  
Anyway....  
  
This is a crossover over between Sailor Moon and Knight Hunters: Smile. :) I am writing this in Keyboarding so do forgive me about all of the details and such. I'll probably eventually rewrite this so don't worry.  
  
I only saw the first season of Knight Hunters, so only up to episode 12. And I've also seen most of Sailor Moon, excluding the stars seasons, but you don't need to know that to get the point and basic gist of the story. I want you to know that Persia is still alive, so you don't get confused, but everything else applies. Omi does know that he is a Takatori, but doesn't remember much about his former life. Oh and the group never broke up and Aya is not mad that Persia is Omi's uncle (well he is, but life goes on, right?)  
  
So I hope you understand and read and enjoy and review. It's very weird so please just be nice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either anime. I would love to have Omi as my boyfriend though :). Hee hee hee  
  
  
  
  
  
AGagagagagagagagagagag  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting  
  
  
  
  
  
Thunder rolls in the distance as the rain starts to pour down. A mountain shadows the nearby city of Tokyo, Japan. Up on the mountain top, a roaring red car tears around the corners of the perilous mountaintop, with Omi screaming as Yoji drives closer and closer to the edge. Elsewhere, a young girl, tied and bound with her hands behind her back, stumbles onto the road, a glance behind reveals several men climbing the mountainside, apparently after her. Her desperate gasps for air drown out the sound of the approaching car. A horn blares and she spins around, staring horrified at the sight of Yoji's red car speeding toward her. The brakes squeal, but too late to come to a stop. She jumps and hits the bumper, which sends her careening back into the road, where the car just barely stops three feet away from her.  
  
Both Omi and Yoji jump out the car and race to the girl. She lies unconscious on the road with nothing more than a few bumps and bruises. Omi cut off her bonds and helps Yoji get her into the car.  
  
Again, they take off, careening down the mountainside towards Tokyo. In the backseat with Omi, the girl stirs and her eyes flutter open. A quick glance around frightens her and she jumps quickly into a sitting position.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me," she begs weakly. "Please. I'll do anything you want. but please don't take me back."  
  
"It's okay, calm down. we won't hurt you." Omi responds and she spins to face him.  
  
She stares at him, horrified at what is before her. "Ma.Mamoru?" she asks before dropping forward, unconscious once more.  
  
Omi repeated her words then turned to Yoji. "She called me Mamoru. Does that mean she knows who I am?"  
  
"I don't know Omi," Yoji responds. "You don't know her?"  
  
"I don't think so, but then again, I still don't remember a lot about being a Takatori," he sighed. "Well let's just get her back to the shop and then when she wakes up we can ask her." With that nothing else was said.  
  
  
  
Back at the shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl stirred in Yoji's arms as he carried her inside. "She's waking up," he said remorsefully as he lay her on his bed.  
  
"That's great!" Omi said excitedly. "That's means we can ask her on our break after she gets some rest." He grabbed Yoji by the arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, the girl wakes and looks around the room, frightened that she is inside once more. After studying her surroundings the girl sighs happily. She gets up and begins to make the bed when she hears footsteps going down the hall and two men talking. She jumps and scoots to the wall, where she is out of sight for the door. The voices pass and she continues her work. After it is made, she goes to the closet and looks for an article of clothing she can use. She finds a deep midnight, blue cloak and pulls it on. It is a little big, but she'll manage. After writing a quick note, she sneaks to the front and inconspicuously walks right out the front door, right by Omi watering the flowers and down the street.  
  
"Thanks and please come again," Omi called as she rounded the corner.  
  
  
  
"Mysterious girl," Yoji said. "Didn't even see her come in, she didn't buy anything, didn't even look around. Wonder what's up? Oh hey Manx."  
  
"Long time no see, Yoji, but don't think that I'm here just to see you," she smiled at him and brushed her deep red hair back behind her shoulders. "We have a new mission for you," she said openly after looking around the empty room.  
  
"Okay then," Aya said and began to walk to the back to the 'break' room.  
  
They all followed suit and went down to the room, leaving the shop in the old lady's faithful hands.  
  
  
  
Okay y'all that's chapter 1! Yeah!! Chapter two should be up soon, but now I have three stories going so this one and the others may be awhile to update. But same promise as the others, the one with the most reviews gets the next new chapter, but either way five gets a new chapter sooner as well. But, I think that I may eventually change that because my Kenshin crossover is almost through the first chapter, but oh well.  
  
Anyway, polls are open for this story too. Please tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Aya /?  
  
  
  
Ken /?  
  
  
  
Yoji /? (You can put him with as many other girls as you want)  
  
  
  
I think that's it because Omi is already taken in the later chapters, but if you want you can vote on him as well.  
  
  
  
Pair them up with whomever you want and maybe I'll use them. Also any ideas for this or any others of my stories would be greatly appreciated.  
  
  
  
Okay ya'll stay tuned for chapter two!!  
  
Ciao for now Princess Ikumi-chan 


	2. Running in Trepidation

Hey ya'll! Wow, you guys, I guess you really like my story! I was going to delete it, because I thought it was too weird, but you seem to like it! Cool!  
  
Okay anyway... I have no idea where this is going so please give me some ideas as to what I can do. Also remember to vote on pairs, but please leave Omi alone, unless you really want to, but I warn you I may or may not use it.  
  
Okay ya'll. That's all for now! Please remember to read and review!!! Ciao! Princess Ikumi-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, but, to be honest, I would love to! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Running in Trepidation  
  
  
  
  
  
"Several days ago, we found dead bodies of the five young girls who were presumed missing. They had been mutilated and severed. Now it seems four new young women have disappeared. They are Shourika, Lourika, and Mourika Ainako and Makoto Kino," Persia said, showing each picture of the girls. On the last girl, Omi jumped, it was a picture of the girl that they had hit, or at least a massively good look-alike. But her sparkling green eyes were unmistakable; it had to be her. "Hunters of the Night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrows."  
  
  
  
  
  
The screen cut off and Manx turned to them. "So what do you think, guys? You in or out?" She offered them a folder with more details than shown in the video.  
  
  
  
  
  
Omi immediately jumped up and took the folder, saying, "I'm in," and flipping through it. He paused again as the last girl and further examined it as the others grunted in agreement. It really was her; the eyes... they were unmistakable. He dropped the folder and ran into the other room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Omi?" Manx called, following him into the other room. She walked into Yoji's room and found him standing over the empty bed. "Omi? What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The girl, the last one, Makoto Kino, she was... she was here," he paused. "Just a minute ago." It suddenly dawned on him that the girl in the cloak who ran by earlier must have been her. He turned and raced past Manx, grabbing his helmet and keys to his motorcycle. "I'll be back!" he called, climbing in his motorcycle, leaving the others staring after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He raced around, making sharp turns on his motorcycle. 'She couldn't have gone far. She was hurt! Now where did she go?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By this time, Manx was heading back to headquarters to make her report on the mission. All of the others had grunted in agreement to the mission's obligations and had begun to work. She thought carefully about Omi, curious as to why he left so suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
She turned down the street back to the building, not watching where she was going. She walked directly into a cloaked girl and sent both sprawling on the floor. "Oh, my," Manx said concerned. "I am so sorry! Here, let me help you..." She grabbed the girl arms and pulled her into a standing position.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hood of her cloak fell, revealing the girl underneath. Her deep brown hair waved gently in the air and her crystal green eyes flashed. "It's you!" Manx exclaimed, startled by the girls appearance. She wore a long white skirt and a white tank top with green ribbons flowing from the seams. Her startled expression showed she didn't want anyone to know who she was. She wrenched her hand from Manx's, drew up the hood quickly, and started to run away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, wait!!" Manx cried. "I'm here to help you!" The girl glanced back, pausing for a moment, but obviously changed her mind and bolted around the corner. Manx climbed to her feet and ran after her. Out of the alley, she searched furiously around for the girl, but she was nowhere to be found. "Darn it!" she cried loudly, catching the attention of several passing couples. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I found someone that I had to talk to and she took off. Do you have any idea which direction she went?" The couples pointed in the direction the girl took off in, staring incredulously at Manx. "Thank you so much," she said before taking off to her car to chase after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl spun around, searching obviously for her predator. Her green eyes flashed under the deep midnight blue hood as she focused on red car with the red-haired woman coming towards her. She panicked and ran faster down an alley that only a motorcycle or a bicycle could fit down. She sighed and leaned up against the wall. Manx couldn't get down there, so she felt safe, but what was with the ominous feeling she had? Was it possible that she could be caught? She walked carefully to the end of the alley and looked carefully around the corner. The women was nowhere in sight. She sighed out of relief collapsed against the wall. Completely worn out and willing to take a quick half-nap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Omi was racing all over town, searching desperately for the girl he and Yoji picked up. He veered dangerously around the corners, nearly running into a group of old ladies. "Excuse me," he called over his shoulder as he sped away. He turned his attention back to his surroundings. He suddenly realized where he was; it was the place where Manx had told him to stop worrying about his past and to move on, to forget his father not paying the ransom note.  
  
  
  
  
  
He decided that there was no way she'd be this far, and turned down the nearby alley, but lo and behold there she was. Surprised and startled, Omi races towards her, calling out to her by name. "Makoto! Makoto Kino!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She had obviously been asleep because her head snapped up at the sound of her name and she stared at him terrified. "Mamoru?" she mouthed as she climbed trembling to her knees, desperately looking around for an escape route.  
  
  
  
  
  
Omi closed in and leapt off his motorcycle just as she jumped onto a nearby fire escape. "Hey wait!" he called, jumping onto the fire escape as well and chasing her towards the roof. "Wait! Please! I'm here to help you!" 'And I want to know how you know me, but that's a different story.'  
  
  
  
  
  
She spun and faced him. "Why are you following me?" she demanded. "What do you want?" Her eye gleamed angrily as Omi took a small step forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a calming voice Omi responded, "I just need to talk to you, that's all. Will you please do that?" He took another step forward and held out his hand. She eyed it suspiciously, incredulously looking at him as he stepped forward once more. "Please, I want to help you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling that he was sincere in his words, she took his hand and followed him back to his motorcycle, where he handed her a helmet and they took off back to the flower shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, ya'll that's chapter 2!! Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please R&R.  
  
Couple of things I need your help on peoples. I need a title for this story! Please help and give me an idea!!  
  
Also, vote on couples!! Okay???  
  
Okay ya'll stay tuned for chapter 3!  
  
The story with the most reviews after one week will get the next chapter 'k? 


	3. Memories

All right you guys! Here's chapter three! I'm still looking for suggestions on the title of this story and the polls for couples are going to close starting next chapter.  
  
This "short" little chapter is going to mainly be about Omi and Makoto, just because. So if you don't like Omi-chan or Mako-chan, then I suggest that you skip this chapter and move on to chapter four (when it's up).  
  
Okay then. Here's just the basic gist of this chapter. if you do not want to know and be surprised then go ahead and skip this part. Okay then, only people who want to find out before are here right? Good. In this chapter, we learn about Mako's and Omi's past. They do have a small history together as they were both kidnapped that night.  
  
Well, that's all for now, I won't spoil the surprise! Have fun and please R&R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OH!! And I may possibly mutilate his name. Omi Tsukiyono??? Mamoru Takatori??? Oh well let me know okay? And I'll remember that in the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the delay in the update, but I've been really busy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her trembling, icy hands wrapped bout his waist as they sped round the corner and out of sight. Omi glanced back over his shoulder as her, thinking the whole time about her calling him Mamoru. 'Who is this girl? How does she know me? Was she one of my father's concubines' {yes, I know he didn't have any, that we know of, but its my world my story, so leave me alone!}  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon, the flower shop had appeared off in the distance, but Omi had made up his mind. He was going to find out who the girl was. They sped right by the flower shop, and the girl took notice of such. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice shaking in fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Omi took notice of her tone and quietly replied, "Aren't you hungry? I thought we could go get something to eat, and talk. How 'bout it?" He felt her head nod in his back as he screeched around a corner into the parking lot of a partly deserted McDonald's. {It's my story!! And it didn't seem like a sushi bar would seem proper.} He pulled into a spot and turned off the motorcycle, his nerves growing every second. 'What can I say to her?' His mind careened out of control as they received their order and went to sit down.  
  
  
  
  
  
She, too, was quiet, obviously waiting for him to begin their conversation. She cleared her throat, snapping Omi out of his daze. "Mamoru," she started, but Omi held up his hand to stop her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" he asked staring intently at her. "How do you know that I am a Takatori? How do you know my name is Mamoru? I don't think we've met before."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mamoru." her voice was filled with surprise and her gaze full of contempt and confusion. He was still waiting for an answer and was not going to let her go until he found out. "You do not remember then," she sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now Omi looked confused. "Remember? I don't think we've ever met." He stared at her, completely oblivious to Aya, Ken and Yoji who had just walked through the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighed again and shook her head. "I should not be here, Mamoru; however, you must learn the truth."  
  
  
  
  
  
He jumped again, startled that she had said his name again. "Please don't call me that, he said. My name is Omi Tsukiyono now. Okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded her agreement, but responded in a different manner. "So sorry, but I cannot call you that. I have known you all my life as Mamoru, but I will make an effort to do so . O-Omi." She struggled with his name because she could not face facts that this was no longer the boy she knew. She sighed and continued, "Anyway, you do remember the day you were kidnapped, do you not?" He nodded and she shook her head. "Then you must not remember it in detail, because I was there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once more, Omi jumped back in surprise, and across the room, though unnoticed, Aya, Ken, and Yoji listened to their conversation. "What?" he said confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She laughed at his dismay and continued. "I mean to say, Mamoru, that I too was there when your uncle came and rescued you." She laughed at the look on his face; he was skeptically looking at her with large eyes and a gaping mouth. "See, I knew you would believe me, Mamoru. I want you to know something, Mamoru. You may be disturbed by what I am to tell you, and if you want not to know, then stop me at any time, agreed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded and said, "I don't think you have to worry about me stopping you because I can't even remember you."  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "Okay then. Fourteen years ago was when I first met you and your family. My parents were employees for your father and had made a deal with him. It was said that if something ever happened to them that he would take me in and raise me as his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Things were fine, for awhile at least, but on that bitter day when I turned two, three men attacked my family's home. My parents were viciously murdered and I was untouched. I hate to say it, Mamoru, but I think it was by order of your father because when he met me, he seemed to take a liking towards me, or so Mother's diary says. So your father took me in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Upon my arrival, your older brothers and your father took an immediate liking to me. We were close to the same age, so we became immediate friends, going through our troubles and rough times together. One may say that I soon became your guardian. I had been through terrible times and I was able to use this as my strength. Of course, your father saw this in me and decided to put my talents to use. I, though the youngest in age, became somewhat of a bodyguard for you. Your brothers were happy and so was your father, at least for the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Four years past and we grew together. You were a year older than I and we were fine with it. People began to notice that we were always together and that became a bad thing. People started trying to attack us to get to your father. They assumed we were brother and sister or future husband and wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The day started out normally. That afternoon, you and I decided that we were going to go to the park to play for a few hours. Your older brother, since he was driving by that time, dropped us off and proceeded to the airport. Three men showed up, saying that Master Takatori had sent for us and that we were supposed to go with them. Our innocent lives took a turn for the worse as they tied and bound us back to back in their van. They took us to a secluded area and made a phone call to your brother, saying that he had us and such. They said that if he did not have his father home and ready to take a call in two hours, he would slice our throats if he was not there, first starting with the girl's then the boy's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Two terrifying hours past as they beat us, trying to hear us cry out in pain. We supported each other and stuff. They decided before they were to call your father, they would separate us so the other did not see the blood spill. At least they were kind on that aspect.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They called your father again and told him the same thing he told your brother, that he had us and would slice our throats if they did not have a response. They also told him the ransom amount and hung up. They dragged me off into the other room and ." she paused for a moment, obviously deep in thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Omi noticed the pause and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She shook her head and opened her eyes, "I can barely remember what happened when we were separated for that hour, but I know it something terrible. After a long time, or so it seemed, one of the other men came in the room and told him to leave me alone, that the phone-call was about to start.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He brought me back into the room where you were and threw me into a corner. I could see you and the entrance clearly, and that proved useful. At home, I suppose, your uncle, father, and brother were all waiting. When the kidnapper called, he put you on the phone. You kept crying for your father to come save you and such. When he took the phone away from you, I started yelling our location aloud. Obviously it was heard, because I was then gagged. Your father continued talking to the kidnapper, who soon after, slammed the phone into the receiver.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He was angry; this showed in his eyes. He turned to you first. 'Your father said he wouldn't pay. You weren't worth it,' He said. He threatened your life and told his companions to kill you. I guess he had forgotten about me or something, because he never even turned to look at me. When your Uncle ran in the room, you jumped to your feet and ran out the door as he held off the kidnappers. After you were safely out of the room, he followed on your heels, leaving me behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The three men chased after you and your uncle, but to no avail. I guess they forgot about me, because, I walked out of the room and out the door without anyone stopping me, but I guess that was a benefit. I had wanted to go after you, but I knew I could not. Because I had failed in protecting you, your brother was bitter and threw me out. So from then on, I lived on my own, always looking for you, Mamoru, knowing that since you did not go home, you were somewhere. I took up jobs protecting others in hopes of finding you, but never did until now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Omi sat listening intently for a while and at the conclusion of her long story, his mind was full of questions and his face of awe. "Wow, I had no idea," he said in amazement. "I don't know why I didn't remember you then, if we were so close." his words were cut short by an outburst of laughter in the corner. Omi turned and saw Aya, Yoji, and Ken sitting in there at the booth behind the two with Yoji laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Those three have been listening for awhile," Makoto said gloomily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys!" Omi exclaimed angrily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What does it look like we're doing?" Aya replied, rhetorically. "We're having a meal at a McDonald's. Is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Omi scowled, but turned back around in his seat. "No, not really, but you still could have told me you were here at least." He sighed and looked back across from him at Makoto. She stared at him for a moment before standing and pulling back on Yoji' long cloak. "Where are you going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled at him and said, "I'm so sorry, Mamoru.I mean, Omi. I cannot stay here any longer. Goodbye." She bowed slightly and turned for the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now just wait a moment," Yoji spoke up. "I cannot let a beautiful woman like you walk all alone at this time of night. Let me take you home." He had stood up and was by her side in an instant. "Or, if you do not want to, let me take you on a ride around town, maybe catch a movie?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gomen nasai, but I do not date old guys like you." Ken, Omi and Aya burst out laughing at the look on Yoji's face: utter disgust.  
  
  
  
  
  
"OLD?!?!" he bellowed. "I'll have you know I'm only twenty-one, thank you very much." His scowl buried his embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm sixteen, so you are old to me." She said laughing at his outburst.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Darn it!! Then you're too young me for. No offense, but I don't go for high school girls. Tough luck," he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I have to be going now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Omi spoke up. "You cannot go home or they'll find you. Why don't you come home with me for tonight?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She thought hastily about going with him, but decided that it was for the best, considering her circumstances. She nodded her head, saying, "Alright, I'll go tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah!! Chapter 3 is finished!!!  
  
Yes, in this chapter, Yoji is the comic relief. "HA HA HA!!!!"  
  
  
  
Okay . anyway.  
  
THE POLLS HAVE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!  
  
Vote for couples!!  
  
Aya/ ?  
  
Yoji/ ?  
  
Ken/ ?  
  
Just so you know as I can work it in, I'm going to put the other sailors in, 'k?  
  
Ciao 4 now,  
  
Princess Ikumi 


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. . . sorry its been such a long time. . . I've been really busy and my computer crashed at home too. . . Sigh. . . Anyway. . . . I really hope to get back to work with this and the other stories asap.  
  
(This is going out to all my stories so please give me a break.)  
  
Harry Potter and the Secrets of a Princess: this will get better. . .  
I have the next chapter, just need to post it.  
  
Long Lost Family: I have the next several chapters. . . just not the  
last three, I think. . . These will be posted one at a time, however,  
with at least a week apart. . (builds up the suspense)  
  
Ghostly Love: This is going to be rewritten to go better with the  
manga story now. . . and possibly be turned into a single chapter  
story . . . then again maybe not  
  
A Life Forgotten: Still a work in progress for the next chapter. . .  
It's being edited as we write, however slowly. . . .  
  
'Plz help with the title': Will be renamed, rewritten to fit the rest  
of the story. .. What I have now doesn't fit what I want it to turn  
into. . . .  
  
There are also other stories on the way, still works in progress. . .  
.  
Yugioh  
Dragon Knights  
YuYu Hakusho  
Etc. . .  
  
Uhm other than that. . . . I think that's it. . . Please email me if  
you have questions and remember. . . . R&R&R!!  
  
Ciao!  
Ikumi-hime-chan 


	5. Disappearence

So very sorry for the long long delay. . . But thanks to Kikyou . . I have become inspired again!! Thanks!! J And thanks for the title too!! J  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dearest  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Disappearence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi and Makoto walked out the bike, leaving Aya, Ken and Yoji staring after the two, their mouths gaping with surprise. Makoto wrapped her slender arms around his waist as they sped off into the night.   
  
Feeling that she really did not want to go anywhere, Omi offered, "How about a movie or something? You could probably use a break." He felt her head shake into his back and he spun around the corner, heading back towards the flower shop.  
  
Once inside, Omi showed her to an unoccupied room, shut the door, pulled up a stool and sat, his fingers tapping away at his laptop. 'Makoto Kino,' he thought. 'What's your history? Why are they after you?'  
  
Hours passed as Omi typed, ignoring his surroundings. He was concentrating do much that he did not even hear the other three come in, bid him g'night and head to bed themselves. He woke the next morning with his head on his shoulder and the computer asleep. "Huh?" he said as the light poured into face.  
  
"Good morning' sleepyhead," Yoji said as he walked by. {AN: ironic eh?}   
  
"Y--Yoji?" he said, his mouth dry. "What time is it?"   
  
"Almost two. We've got work to do now get up!"  
  
Omi complied half-heartedly. Rubbing his eyes, he turned and pushed open the door behind him. "Mako-chan? You awake?" He suddenly jumped.  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry!! I know it was short!! I'm sorry!! I'll write more next time, I promise!! 


End file.
